


you are the light that is blinding me

by bleulily (winterfells)



Series: trc drabbles [6]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, and they live together, domestic bluesey, they're like 25 now, this is literally just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfells/pseuds/bleulily
Summary: Blue watched as Gansey studied in his small library. He had designed it and accommodated it as it was his wish from the moment they got this flat together. It had been over a year since they moved to the place, and Blue couldn’t be happier. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlondeTate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/gifts).



> I haven't written a fic in over a year, please bear with me if this isn't my best.

Blue watched as Gansey studied in his small library. He had designed it and accommodated it as it was his wish from the moment they got this flat together. It had been over a year since they moved to the place, and Blue couldn’t be happier. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere.

Gansey was still a university student, mostly because he wanted to continue learning, and one course wasn’t satisfying enough. Blue couldn’t quite complain, she loved seeing him talk about the new things he had found an interest in, just like she knew he enjoyed hearing her speak of her own work. The hours they spent talking after they came back home were the most cherished by both of them.

“Do you have exams next week?” Blue asked, yoghurt in hand. She was standing on the doorframe of Gansey’s library, reluctant about grabbing a book and sitting next to him. She rather enjoyed reading by his company, his warmth an equivalent of hiding under a blanket as it rained outside. But he was so quiet and invested by whatever he was studying, that she couldn’t bring herself to get a step close. He looked beautiful from her spot, his now longer curls falling into his face, his lips parting in curiosity the way they did when he placed a thumb between them, and his delicate hands holding his book the way he held her before a kiss.

“Not yet,” he replied, his eyes shifting from his book to her eyes, “They start in a couple of weeks, but I think it’d be wise to begin my studying from now. This class isn’t exactly the one I’m best at.”

Blue chuckled. “That sounds unrealistic. I thought you were the ideal student for every class.”

Gansey glared at her and shook his head. “I wish I were the beautiful and talented Adam Parrish. No matter how much I try, I will never be as intelligent and attractive as him.”

Blue looked at him in disbelief. “What do you mean you’re not attractive, what the fuck?”

“Not nearly as much as him, that’s for certain,” he said with a laugh.

“You know, I’m gonna call him and tell him you said that. Who knows? Maybe perhaps he might consider dating you now that he knows you’re interested.”

Gansey closed his book and gave her a small smile. For a moment Blue really considered sitting next to him and planting a kiss on his sweet lips, but she stood there, and watched him again.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

“I know you were joking about Adam, but I didn’t imagine you would stand there and watch me for so long. You’ve been doing it even before you asked me about my exams.”

Blue shrugged. “I like watching you study. You’re very calm when you do it,” she said softly, “And you look beautiful when you’re calm.”

Blue smiled as she watched Gansey’s cheeks turn a beautiful shade of pink. She loved to compliment him every now and then because of the effect she had on him. It was in moments like those when she wasn’t sure if her favourite Gansey was the quiet Gansey, or the one who’d blush over anything Blue blurted out.

“So you did mean it when you asked what the fuck I meant I wasn’t attractive?”

Blue rolled her eyes. “I thought you had a lot of girlfriends before you dated me.”

Gansey frowned. “I’m quite sure they were only interested in me because of my money. And even if they found me attractive, they were always the ones to break the relationship.”

“You’re a really attractive guy, trust me. And I’m sure Adam will agree with me on this.”

Gansey chuckled and opened his book again. His eyes drifted to the words in the book he was holding to Blue again. He looked at her with such admiration she thought she was turning as pink as him. “Well, you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, so I suppose we really are perfect for each other.”

“I know,” Blue stated and walked inside the library. She picked up one of the books she had been reading from before, but she never really finished it. She sat across from him and gave him a smile. “And I also know I’m never wrong.”


End file.
